


Camp

by SocioCannibal



Series: Sterek Shorts & AUs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, M/M, Summer Camp, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Stiles and Derek are camp counselors. Derek isn’t very good with the kids, and Stiles wonders how he got stuck working in the same cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

Isaac ran into the cabin where Stiles was setting up for a little surprise program for his campers. The boy was on the verge of tears when he practically tackled Stiles to the floor. Luckily he had already added padding to it. It took a moment, but he recognized Isaac’s mop of curly blond hair. “Hey, Isaac,” he patted the kid on the head, “What’s wrong?”

“Its the others!” Isaac whimpered, “They’re being mean to me again!”

“Again?” Stiles asked, “Well, where’s your section leader? Did you tell Derek?”

Isaac was quite and squirmed nervously. He hugged Stiles’ waist and mumbled, “I’m afraid of him…”

Stiles sighed. He understood that. Derek, the other counselor in the Wolf Cabin, in charge of the boys age 10-12, was not the friendliest guy in the world. The first day of camp - early camp, the counselors had two weeks of setup before the kids arrived - Stiles had thought that Derek was going to be the best cabin partner ever. But he was soon corrected. Derek, despite being gorgeous, was insanely grumpy. He barely spoke and when he did it was just telling Stiles to shut up. Stiles had almost reported him to the camp’s director - that was before he learned that Derek was the director’s son. 

“Its okay, Isaac.” Stiles hugged the young boy. “Let’s go out and solve this problem.” He took Isaac’s hand and they went outside to the playing field. A lot of the boys were running around with various sports equipment. Stiles saw Derek watching his group. Derek’s eyes shifted to them as they stepped out onto the field. Stiles wasn’t sure, but he thought Derek was glaring. 

“It was Jackson,” Isaac stated, “He’s always mean to me.”

“Hm. I’ll talk to him later,” Stiles assured. “Why don’t you go play with someone else for today? What about Scott? You guys seem like pretty good friends.”

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed, “Okay.” 

He didn’t let go of Stiles hand. Well, okay. He obviously didn’t want to play. “Alright, why don’t you help me make my rounds?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded and followed Stiles as he went to check on his group. He was in charge of the 7-9 year old boys in the Wolf Cabin. Today they were having an art session with a girl group. Stiles wasn’t required to watch them, but he did like to check on them periodically. Artwork was the activity the two girl counselors Fox Cabin had responsibility over - they’d stolen that before he had a chance to grab it. Stiles had gotten stuck with hiking, and stuck with Derek. 

He took Isaac up to the big community building where his boys were having their session. He stopped in and greeted the counselor there, Lydia. Lydia was a pretty but fearsome red head. “How have they been?” Stiles asked.

“Very good,” she answered, “Surprising for their age group. But they’re sharing well, and I’ve only had one little upset.”

“Upset?” Stiles echoed.

“I believe his name is Liam,” Lydia explained, “He was mad because he ripped his origami paper, but we calmed him down, dried his angry little tears, and helped him try again. Now he’s the expert.”

“That sounds like Liam,” Stiles nodded, “I’m glad they’re doing good. I am not looking forward to canoeing tomorrow…”

“Me either,” Lydia added, “I am not rowing. But its a good thing I’ve got some little warriors in my group. And Allison.”

“Allison’s the best,” Stiles agreed. “Well, I’ll be back for them in a couple hours!” He bid Lydia a quick goodbye and took Isaac back outside. 

He strolled around the backside of the building and peeked into the kitchen. He explained to Isaac that he liked to see what was for dinner, to decide if his campers would need snacks later that night. They walked back to the playing field and Stiles dropped Isaac with a small group of friendly kids. Stiles returned to the Wolf Cabin and continued setting up for the program. He had just started setting up Derek’s side of the cabin when the door swung open. 

Derek stood there, looking ominous in the lowlight of the cabin. “Um, hi,” Stiles greeted startled. Derek’s eyes darted around the room and he realized what Stiles was doing.

“I told you I would do my side,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” Stiles retorted, “Its fine. I want this program to be awesome and special. So I can handle it.”

Derek stepped into the cabin and cornered Stiles between two bunk beds. “What is it with you?” he demanded, “What makes you care so much, huh? Why does this camp mean so much to you?”

“I…” Stiles hesitated, “I just want it to be special for them. I want them to remember this, you know. Some of these kids are lonely and they’re making friends here. Some of them are learning, and having fun doing it. They’re enjoying the environment. Its fun for them, and I want to be part of that.”

Derek was quite. “You really care about them that much?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied, “More than you will ever know. What about you? You don’t seem like you like being here and you scare the kids. Why are you here?”

“My parents forced me to,” Derek answered, “But this place. These kids, the woods, and even you… its all growing on me. That’s why I wanted to decorate my side.”  
Stiles smiled and he handed Derek the supplies he was clutching. “Have at it then!” he beamed.

Derek took the it, and leaned in, pushing Stiles back. “You are really growing on me, Stiles,” He murmured, low into Stiles’ ear. Stiles blushed. Derek was intensely close and Stiles wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Tall, dark and handsome was definitely teasing him. He stuttered and flailed. Derek smirked and backed away from him. 

He went about setting up the room for later, leaving Stiles standing in between two beds, confused and frustrated. Stiles stumbled out the cabin rather quickly and made his way to the playing field. He watched the kids there, and bandage up two scraped joints, all while trying to forget about the strange encounter he’d had. 

An hour later, he went to fetch his campers from the community center. They greeted him with excited, happy little smiles and showed him their artwork. Stiles escorted them down to the mess hall. He helped them set up their trays and then took them through the service line. They sat and an empty table and started eating. There were other groups in the cafeteria already, mostly younger campers. The older campers arrived shortly. Derek sat next to Stiles as his campers went to get food. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Hey…” he greeted.

“Hey,” Derek replied, small smile on his lips. 

Stiles tried to keep calm, and shoved some more food into his mouth. Derek leaned in, and whispered into Stiles’ ear. “Tonight, at the campfire, meet me behind the bleachers.” His lips brushed against Stiles’ neck as he spoke. Stiles blushed bright red and nodded. Derek grinned and got up from the table. He sat with his group and ate, totally unaffected by what had just transpired. Stiles was less lucky. The boys had definitely noticed that less-than subtle interaction, and were pestering Stiles with their curious questions.

“What are you doing behind the bleachers?”  
“Can we come?”  
“Did Derek just kiss you?”  
“Why is your face all red?”  
“Do you like Derek? He likes you.”

Stiles couldn’t answer them. His ears turned pink with embarrassment and he laid his head on the table in defeat.  
~

Once all his boys were gathered at the campfire, and thoroughly engaged in the night activities, Stiles snuck into the woods immediately behind the seats. It was suddenly very dark, and very cold. “Derek!” Stiles quietly called, “Where are you?”

There was no answer. Stiles crossed his arms and rubbed them, trying to retain his heat. “Derek, if this is some kind of prank…”

“Why would you think that?”

Stiles yelped, and whipped around. Derek stared at him, one eyebrow raised quizzically. Stiles shoved him a bit. “God, don’t sneak up on people like that!” he grumbled. 

Derek didn’t apologize. He took Stiles hand and pulled him into a strong embrace. Stiles nearly tripped over his own feet, but Derek caught him and held him still. He was incredibly warm and Stiles just melted into his arms. Derek settled his face in the crook of Stiles neck and breathed in. “I’m going to kiss you,” he stated.

“O-okay,” Stiles agreed. “You can.”

Derek cupped Stiles chin and lifted it. He kissed Stiles, and simultaneously backed him up against a tree. Stiles reached around Derek and locked his arms around Derek’s shoulders. He kissed back, playfully pulling away. Derek chased his lips, capturing them and sucking on Stiles’ lower lip. “Mine,” he growled. 

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek again. “Say it,” Derek ordered, “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Stiles murmured. Derek rumbled happily. He turned Stiles around so that he faced a tree. Derek pressed up against his backside, his cock digging into Stiles’ ass through two layers of khaki shorts. Stiles bit his lip to keep from moaning. He began to grind on Derek slowly. Derek leaned in closer and kissed Stiles’ neck. He nipped at it, and mouthed at the shell of Stiles’ ear. 

“Tonight, when all the kids are asleep, I’m gonna make you cum,” Derek whispered hotly into his ear. “Gonna put you on my mattress and drive you wild all night… You’ll be begging and moaning. Not too loud though, don’t want to wake the kids.”

Stiles whimpered. “Y-you can’t be serious,” he whined, “We’ll get caught for sure!”

“Maybe,” Derek sucked a hickey to back on Stiles’ neck. “That’s what makes it fun.”

Stiles’ knees shook. He was hot. Derek continued to grind on his ass. His hand reached around and brushed Stiles’ crotch ever so gently. He was so close already. “Please,” he pleaded, “Please, Derek…”

“Mm,” Derek hummed, “Alright.” Derek dug into Stiles’ shorts and danced his fingers along Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles moaned, and his hips jerked. Derek freed him from his boxer briefs and held his cock steady. Stiles bucked his hips as much as he could with Derek still plastered to his back. He groaned as softly as he could. The bonfire wasn’t too far away. 

“God! Derek!” Stiles mewled. He shuddered, muscles clenching as heat raced through him. He came all over Derek’s hand as is slowly pumped him through it. Derek let him go, almost reluctantly, but he didn’t move too far. Stiles steadied himself against the tree, trying to catch his breath. 

Finally Stiles turned to face him. He moaned softly and gave Derek a soft smile. They moved close once more, and Stiles kissed Derek. It was shy, as if he was testing the waters. Derek embraced him, and Stiles kissed him again, emboldened this time. Derek suddenly pulled away, and looked to the fire.  
“Clean up,” he told Stiles and gave his nose a kiss. “I’ll get the group together, and you can meet us all on the path.”

“Wait, Derek,” Stiles had so many things he wanted to ask, and to say, but… “This is real, isn’t it? We’re really gonna do more tonight?” 

“Yes,” Derek answered simply. “This, and every night I have you here at camp. If that’s alright with you.”

Stiles nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Yes,” he replied. Derek gave him a nod as well, and returned to the bonfire. Stiles made his way to the main path to meet the group, only stumbling twice along the way.  
~

After the kids had played their games, and finally settled into their beds, strewn about the floor on Derek’s side of the cabin, Stiles made his way to the bathroom in the dark. He was supposed to be having ‘sexy fun times’ with Derek, but the other counselor had disappeared as the kids were falling asleep. Stiles decided he would at least brush his teeth and return to the cabin to wait for Derek. So that’s what he did. He stumbled in the dark to the bathroom, superstitiously avoided the mirrors as much as he could - he watched too many horror movies - and got ready for bed. 

He opened the door to return to his cabin and nearly fainted. Derek was standing there, just expressionless. Stiles stumbled back with a gasp, and flailing arms. “Jeeze! Derek!” he shouted, clutching his chest. His heart was pounding, scared. 

“What are you doing out here?” Derek asked, ignoring Stiles’ antics.

“Uh, getting ready for bed,” Stiles answered, “You’re lucky I already went to the bathroom. You scared me!”

Derek shrugged. “Come back inside,” he suggested, “Its going to rain.” Stiles followed Derek back to the cabin. He went to his bunk and packed away his things. Derek stood behind him the whole time, just looming. Stiles clapped his hands together and turned to face him.

“Well…” he mumbled. 

Derek hugged him, pressing their bodies close together. Then he kissed Stiles. Stiles returned it, and playfully nipped Derek’s lower lip. Derek carefully escorted them over to the beds, piled on the floor - originally meant for the campers, who were tucked away in Derek’s area. Stiles laid back and spread out as sensually as he could manage. Derek unbuttoned his uniform shirt and removed it. He wore a white tank top underneath it, it hugged tightly in all the right places. Stiles licked his lips. Derek tugged his belt free and pulled off his shorts. Plain black boxers - why would Stiles expect any different. 

He blushed suddenly remembering that Derek was about to see his Spiderman briefs. After their encounter in the woods, he had changed them not thinking twice about the the new pair… until now. “Oh god…” 

Derek pushed Stiles’ night shirt up, but paused halfway. “You okay?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded. “Yes,” he replied, “Sorry. Just ignore my underwear choice.”

“They won’t matter soon anyway,” Derek shrugged and helped Stiles out of his shirt. Derek gazed at Stiles, just took him in. He was slim, but there were muscles beginning to form on his chest and shoulders. Like his cheeks and neck, his torso was dotted with moles. His nipples were pink against the relatively pale skin. His shoulders were slightly pink with healing sunburn. Derek leaned over Stiles and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Stiles sighed and received Derek’s kiss.

“You’re cute,” Derek whispered. 

“T-thanks,” Stiles blushed all the way up to his ears. Derek kissed him again, he kissed down Stiles’ throat and left a hickey right in the sweet spot between his neck and shoulder. Stiles moaned softly, trying not to wake the sleeping boys in the next room. Derek rubbed one of the buds on Stiles’ chest, getting it to stand for him. Stiles whined. “Derek!”

“Hm?” Derek kissed his nipple and played with the other one. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes!” Stiles replied, “It does… more please.”

Derek nodded and kissed down Stiles’ chest and stomach. He nipped Stiles’ hip bone and tugged his pajama bottoms off. “Spiderman? Really?” He laughed softly.

“I said just ignore them!” Stiles pleaded. 

“Can’t,” Derek replied, “They’re cute. Like you.”

Stiles blushes and covered his face. This was the worst - super, unsexy briefs - Derek was just laughing at him. But he wasn’t; Derek was nipping softly at Stiles inner thigh.

Stiles yelped in surprise, and quickly directed his gaze at Derek. “Sh,” Derek warned, “The kids are next door.”

He thankfully removed Stiles’ underpants and tossed them to the side. Derek then undressed himself. Stiles sat up, eager to see him. He helped Derek shrug out of his shirt. Then Stiles unbuckled Derek’s shorts and tugged them off. Derek kissed him as he worked. Stiles palmed Derek’s cock through the fabric of his briefs. “Wow…” he breathed. It was bigger than he had imagined, well thicker really. Stiles wanted to see it.

“C-can I…?” his words failed him.

Derek nodded slowly and gave Stiles a kiss to encourage him. Stiles gently tugged Derek’s boxers off of him and took his cock in hand. It was hot in his palm, the head just peeking out of Derek’s foreskin. Stiles blushed furiously. He had never seen an uncut cock. He stroked Derek, dragging the skin up and down the other’s dick.

Derek groaned softly. He reached between them, gripped Stiles’ hip and yanked him closer. Derek began pumping Stiles’ dick again. Stiles bit his lip. “Wait - Derek,” he protested.

“What is it?” Derek asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Stiles replied, “I want to get you off, since you already let me cum. I want to get you to cum first.”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. “Okay,” he agreed. Stiles shifted, moved onto his knees. He took Derek’s in his hand and pumped it. He licked his lips and then swiped his tongue over the tip of Derek’s cock just tasting it. Derek cursed under his breath. Stiles didn’t mind the taste, though he was shocked at how hot Derek’s dick pulsed. He licked again, long and slow, up and down Derek’s shaft. 

“Jeez, Stiles,” Derek groaned, “You don’t have to do that…” 

Stiles didn’t want to stop though. He didn’t think he could anyway. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever expected. Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock. He took in as much as he could and sucked. Derek groaned and bucked his hips shallowly. Stiles gripped Derek’s hips to balance. He began to bob his head, lips working up and down the shaft. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, gently tangling them up and massaging his skull. Stiles breathed in deep through his nose and gazed up at Derek. Derek’s head was tilted up, his parted slightly. His chest moved in rhythm as Stiles sucked on his dick. 

“Fuck…” Derek panted. He tipped his down and stared at Stiles, who was busy sliding his along his cock. Derek pulled him off. Stiles whined and glanced up at him, confused. “Keep your mouth open,” Derek commanded. Stiles opened up, stuck his tongue out, and watched as Derek pumped his hard cock directly over Stiles face. He could feel the heat pouring off of Derek’s dick, his balls gently tapping against Stiles’ chin. Derek groaned, his hips tightened, and he came, splashing it all over Stiles’ face. Stiles jumped just a bit, when the ropes of cum hit his face and tongue. 

Derek pumped himself through his orgasm, and slowly sank back down to the makeshift beds. Stiles fell down next to him, rubbing some of the cum off of his face and tasting it. “Mm!” he exclaimed. It was bitter, but in a good sorta way. 

Derek turned to him and smiled. He rolled over and grabbed a pool towel. Derek cleaned up Stiles’ face and threw the towel away. “That was fun,” Stiles whispered. 

“It was,” Derek agreed, he pulled Stiles onto his chest. “Now… its your turn.”   
~ 

The next morning, Stiles woke up, too hot, in a pile of small campers. He and Derek had cleaned up, even though Stiles had been very tired after Derek had made him cum twice in a row. Derek had even helped him into pajamas and tucked him in. Last thing Stiles had remembered they had fallen asleep next to each other. He shifted carefully, to not disturb his campers, and glanced around. Derek was still there. Though he was a little farther away than he had been the night before. A camper had wedged himself between them, but… this was still nice. 

“Stop staring at me,” Derek said suddenly, startling Stiles. 

Stiles was speechless. Derek opened his eyes and greeted Stiles with a playful grin. “You’re going to wake the kids!” Stiles hushed him. 

Derek rolled his eyes and reached for Stiles. Stiles moved closer, and avoided crushing the young boy between them. Derek pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles relished it, long and slow. The world around them just melted away. 

Until a young voice cried out, “Ew, they’re kissing!” 

Stiles jerked away, face flushed bright pink and looked around. A lot of the campers were up now, all inquiring about what a few of them had just witnessed. Derek stood and stretched. Hew began settling the campers. Later, Stiles had the pleasure of explaining to their little brains all about dating and kissing. Derek stood in the corner of the cabin and smirked at him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to try


End file.
